The Pretender
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Based on the first promotional video for 2x12: 'In The Name Of The Brother.' Regina knew she couldn't trust Cora but she had to let Emma and Henry know she was there. After they arrived at the Charming's apartment all Hell broke loose. One Shot. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _The Pretender_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary:** _Regina knew she couldn't trust Cora but she had to let Emma and Henry know she was there. After they arrived at the Charming's apartment all Hell broke loose. **Based on the first promotional video for 2x12: 'In The Name Of The Brother.'** One Shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Cora Mills, Henry Mills, Emma Swan, Snow White, Prince Charming or anything related to Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N:** _I came up with this quick little fic after I saw the new promotional video. The first part is almost the whole promotional video in written form I just added one or two things but I had to have it in here for the rest to make sense. When I first watched the promo I thought, 'Don't trust Cora! Where is Rumple? Things are never this easy something is up!' My family wondered why I was practically yelling at my computer screen then they watched the preview and they understood haha I hope everyone enjoys my interpretation. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina tried to hold back the tears at her mother's confession. She knew Cora couldn't be trusted but she wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe her mother was truly sorry for all the horrible things she had done. She wanted to believe that she had always loved her. But then she thought of Henry, "You framed me for the Cricket."

Cora had the decency to look down as she said, "Temporarily." She looked back up and into Regina's eyes," So you could see what these people really thought of you"

Regina couldn't hold back her anger and she snapped, "You made an airtight case anyone would believe in!"

Cora took a deep breath in and squared her shoulders, "I didn't want you to reject me. Not again."

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes fighting to fall down as she stared at Cora, "You wanted me _broken_."

Cora tried to explain herself,"…Receptive…"

Regina laughed hollowly, "You are the most manipulative-"she took a breath in, "No. I won't even argue. Come with me we're going to town."

Cora looked on in confusion, "It's the middle of the night-"

Regina turned around and snapped, "I don't care. We'll wake them up. Emma, Henry, and the two idiots and you can tell them how _you_ lied. You owe me that."

Cora bowed her head then looked up at her daughter, "And then we'll start over?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't see that happening mother but I am-I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry and I deserve the same thing from you."

Cora looked her daughter in the eyes, "You're right. For you sweetheart, anything."

Regina held out her hand and her mother took it. In mere seconds they were outside of the Charming's apartment. Regina knocked on the door and waited.

"What happens after this?" It was a whisper but the hallway was so quiet Regina was able to hear it.

Regina turned around and looked at her mother, "I don't know."

They heard quick footfalls then the door swung open, "Mom?!" Henry flew out and wrapped his arms around Regina, "Archie's alive! We know you didn't kill him!"

Regina's eyes grew wide, "He's alive?"

She looked back at her mother, "You told me you killed him. What else have you lied about?"

Cora brought up her hand and flung Regina and Henry into the apartment. Regina tried to put up a spell to keep her out but it was already too late, "Oh, there's a lot you don't know…sweetheart."

Snow and Charming were startled awake. Charming made to get out of the bed but Snow stopped him. "Wait until we can catch her off guard."

Charming nodded slightly so he wouldn't catch Cora's attention.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina eyed Cora as she helped Henry off the floor. She put him behind her.

"To help you child. That's all I ever wanted to do. Once we kill Snow, Charming, and their daughter you can finally have your son back and we can be a family," Cora smiled.

Regina was pissed. "You said you changed! You said you would turn yourself in!"

Cora wagged her finger which made Regina's mouth zip shut, "No. I said I would accompany you here. I said I would do anything for you sweetheart and I will. This is what's best for you my dear child. I want what's best."

Tears were in Regina's eyes as she tried to keep Henry behind her, as if that would shield him from the horrors. She repeatedly shook her head and tried to yell but it only came out were muffled words. She was finally able to lift her mother's spell, "I don't want that mother! All I want is-"

"Silence!" With a flick of her wrist Cora suspended Regina up in the air. Henry ran behind the nearest object, the kitchen island, to find a weapon. He had heard that Cora was powerful but she was hurting his mom and he needed to help save her.

"What in the hell is going on?" Emma asked as she raced down the stairs. Snow and Charming finally decided to jump from their bed and rush Cora.

"Ah, the Savior and her family. Come to save the day?" Cora flicked her wrist and she sent Snow and Charming back to their bed and the sheets kept them tied down. Charming dropped his sword when Cora sent them flying so they were stuck on the bed. Cora flung Regina down and picked Emma up, "I couldn't take your heart before but I did have a little chat with Rumple earlier. So let's try this again."

As Cora got closer to Emma and as she pulled back her hand Regina magicked in front of Emma and Cora's hand landed in her daughter's chest. Regina's face contorted in pain. Emma immediately reacted and grabbed her father's fallen sword out and pointed it at Cora's throat.

"Get your hand out of her chest now!" Emma hissed at Cora.

"Yeah!" cried Henry as he held up a frying pan.

Cora looked from Regina then Emma then understood that her daughter didn't need her. Maybe she never did and she probably never would. She had her son and…whatever Emma was to her. She removed her hand from around Regina's heart and chest, "I am truly sorry." She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Snow and James untangled themselves from their now normal sheets and Henry and Emma sat down their weapons.

Emma ran over to Regina and knelt down beside her, "Are you okay?"

Regina was so tired. She fell into Emma's lap, "I just had my heart squeezed by my mother. Do you think I'm okay?"

Emma just held onto Regina, "…Do you think she'll come back?"

Regina sighed as she turned into Emma's chest and snuggled closer, "I honestly don't know."

Emma leaned back onto the kitchen island which was right behind her. She looked down at Regina and smiled at how adorable she looked when she was half asleep, "I won't let her hurt you." Emma hugged Regina tighter, "Or Henry."

Regina smiled, lifted her head up and gently kissed Emma's jaw. It was just a quick peck but it made Emma's heart beat faster.

Henry made it over to them and smiled at the sight. He sat next to Emma, practically in her lap too, "Moms, I'm so glad you're okay."

They sat and snuggled for the rest of the night.

Snow and Charming watched the touching scene from the doorway.

"Why is Emma holding Regina like that?" James looked at Snow.

"I'll explain it in the morning. Let's get some more sleep." They headed toward their bed. They stopped, looked at the bed then looked at each other and simultaneously asked, "Couch?"


End file.
